Li, Kero , and Suppy
by PrincessAngelz
Summary: It's just Li and Kero vs. Suppy. nothin much here. just read if you like .
1. Default Chapter

  
  
*Disclaimer*: I don't own any CC or CCS Characters like Suppy, Kero, and Li.  
In this story are mention are Li, Kero, and Suppy. In this fic, Kero thinks Suppy is annoying   
and Suppy thinks the same of Kero, probably is true that Suppy and Kero are rivals.  
Li and Kero are friends and Li is not friends with Suppy. Probably a little S+S on the next chapter soon.  
  
  
  
Li, Kero, and Suppy  
  
Li walked to the store and buy some groceries. Kero saw Li there and asked "Hey, Li have you seen Suppy?"  
  
Li said "No, I haven't. How come you're looking for Suppy?"  
  
Kero said "He stole my chocalate cupcake from me. And he even thinks that he's better than me."  
  
Li said "Don't worry, Kero. I think you are smarter than him. You also have knowledge about magic and clowcards."  
  
Li said "By the way, you are cool, making suppy drunk from eating those sweets."  
  
Kero said "Really, you really think so?" Li said "Yes and I am not lying."  
  
Kero said "You better not lie to me or else." Li said "Yah Yah Yeah whatever."  
  
Li asked "So Kero, were ya going today?" Kero said "I am going home (Sakura's house) and play video games.  
  
Li said "That's sounds cool" Kero said "Yep, well I better get going before Suppy catches me."  
  
Li said "Oh ok. Well c you later." Kero said "Later, Li. Bye Bye. Then Kero left.  
  
Li continued to go on grocery shopping then he paid for his groceries and headed home.  
  
Li put the foods he bought in side the shelves. Then he watched tv for at least an hour then the door bell rang.  
  
Li answered the door and it was Suppy. Suppy just barged into Li's house and this got Li angry.  
  
Suppy asked "Where's that annoyingg stuffed Kero?" Li yelled "Who you calling a stuffed Kero?"  
  
Suppy said "You, I guess." Suppy laughs and Li is upset and mad.  
  
Li asked "What are you doing here?" Suppy said "Well, Uh I really wanted to beat that jerk Kero dude."  
  
Li asked "Why, what for?" Suppy said "Well, we're freakin rivals and i could beat kero on anything as well like on video games."  
  
Li said "But, I thought you don't like video games. I always thought you only like quiet places and like to read."  
  
Suppy said "I do, but I can be better than that whacked Kero." Li said "Whatever."  
  
Suppy said "Yes ever" Li said "Can't you go somewhere else and bug someone.?"  
  
Suppy "I'll stay here and wait for someone." Lalalalalalalalalala" Suppy sings.  
  
Li said "You're annoying. go home"  
  
Suppy yells "NO WAY!" Li says "Oh yeah, and my name ain't Jose."  
  
  
Sorry if you don't like it. tell me if you want me to make a next chapter of Li,Kero and Suppy.  
No flames please. just constructive criticism and also tell me if this story sucks, boring, or good or whatever.  
i know i didn't do good. oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2:

Li, Suppy, Kero  
  
Suppy bugs Li still. Li gets annoyed. Suppy goes coocoo and Li screeams.  
  
Suppy: Where's my Supper Li?  
  
Li: Whats? Supper...  
  
Suppy: Nothin much.. Oh I mean, did you make my supper, yet?  
  
Li: Why should I make you supper? Just because your name is suppy doesn't mean  
that you could have supper?  
  
Suppy- Why not?  
  
Li yells: Cuz you don't live her! duh!  
  
Suppy: Guess what I could beat you and Kero in the game of soccer and in   
video games.  
  
Li: Shut-up, Suppy  
  
Suppy: Nananananana Make Me... lalalalala  
  
Then Kero goes to Li's house and hears all the commotions.  
  
Kero knocks on Li's door and Li answered it.   
  
Li: Welcome in Kero. Suppy is getting on my nerves.  
  
Kero: Suppy? He's here? Suppy??  
  
Li: yup, he's annoying.  
  
Kero: don't worry, Suppy sucks anyways. hahahahaha   
  
Li and Kero were laughing and in the background came suppy.  
  
Suppy: What are you to laughing about?  
  
Li/Kero: Nothin  
  
Suppy: Kero, it's time that we meet. But you are still a freak you little geek.  
  
Li: Hey Stop that.....he's not a freak and he's not a geek. He's The Guardian Beast of Seal of the Clow Cards.  
  
Suppy: Like who cares?  
  
LI: I cares...Kero's cool..  
  
Suppy: Like I am not?  
  
Li: Yeah, your not cool.  
  
Kero: *points to Suppy* you still act like a fool..  
  
heheheheh  
  
  
Suppy: Hey author, tell Kero to shut-up...  
  
Author: That's up to kero to decide.  
  
Suppy: Well this is end.. we meet again  
chapter 3  
  
Suppy Vs. Li/Kero in Video games..  
  
hahah.  
  
Kero: whatever.  
  
Suppy: Losers!  
  



End file.
